Mr Shell and Me aka Aku dan Pangeran Kerangku
by fredella
Summary: hayo hayo dibaca yaa hehehe promotor payah . sebuah cerita AU dan OOC tentang SasuSaku. CHAP 7 APDET! MIND TO RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku**

(4ly'Z5t0rY)

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Miss 4ly (sebuah kepribadian lain dari sosok cantik [najos!] Fredella)

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka è Sasuke-Sakura (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

_**-fredella-**_

Awan kelabu menyelimuti bulan yang bersinar redup menemani malam. Bintang-bintang sudah tenggelam dalam selubung langit mendung yang tergantung di atas sana. Namun Sakura belum juga berniat tidur. Ia masih termenung sendiri menatap kegelapan malam tanpa bintang dan redupnya rembulan. Perlahan-lahan, titik-titik air hujan turun dari langit.

"Hhh…" Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam, seakan ingin mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan dinginnya udara malam. Ketika dirasakannya bulu halus di permukaan kulitnya bergetar, dirapatkannya jaket tebalnya. Lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi malas di sudut balkon depan kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 23 sebuah asrama sekolah yang sekelas apartemen mewah itu.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 2 dini hari. Teman-temannya pasti sudah lama bersafari di alam mimpi, tak seperti dirinya yang masih terjaga dengan sejuta perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya dan semilyar pikiran yang menjejali benaknya. Sakura tak mampu menguraikannya, bahkan mendeskripsikannya sekalipun. Ia tak paham, ia tak mengerti. Itu semua membuatnya kesal sendiri.

Kekesalannya dan kelelahannya membuat kedua mata indahnya perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Sinar matahari pagi membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur di kursi malas sejak dini hari tadi. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, sekadar meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak. Setelah matanya benar-benar telah terbuka, ia baru menyadari telah tertidur di balkon. Sakura bergegas masuk untuk bersiap-siap olah raga di hari Minggu yang lumayan cerah setelah diguyur hujan semalam. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat kedua teman sekamarnya masih terlelap, tak ingin mengusik istirahat panjang mereka di hari libur itu.

Setelah mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan berganti pakaian, Sakura mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk dibawa lalu mengenakan sepatu olah raganya. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti saat melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemen menuju lapangan olah raga.

Ya, seperti biasa, Sakura akan melihat pangerannya di hari Minggu, saat ia sedang berolah raga. Pangeran impian Sakura, yang baginya seperti pangeran-pangeran di dongeng. Namun Sakura tak pernah punya cukup keberanian bahkan untuk menyapanya saja.

Sakura tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat pangerannya, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang mengayunkan raket tenisnya. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Tanpa sadar Sakura berjalan mendekati lapangan tenis tempat Sasuke berada.

"Hai, mengapa kau berdiri saja?" sapa seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang.

"Oh, hai. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja dan kebetulan kulihat ada yang sedang bermain tenis. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja." Jawab Sakura yang buru-buru beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula.

"Mau ikut bermain tenis?" tanya gadis itu, Hinata, teman sekelas Sakura. Semua orang di sekolah mengenal Hinata, putri keluarga terpandang itu.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Lalu Hinata menariknya memasuki lapangan tenis tanpa bisa Sakura tolak.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Boleh kami bergabung?" teriak Hinata pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang asyik bermain.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berniat mengiyakan, tapi Naruto segera menjawabnya dengan berteriak juga, "Tentu. Dengan senang hati!"

Sasuke hanya menyambut mereka dengan tampang sedikit kurang bersahabat.

"Sasuke, jangan melihat kami seperti itu. Kau tidak suka kami bergabung? Baiklah, kami pergi." Kata Hinata pura-pura _ngambek_ ketika menyadari raut kurang bersahabat Sasuke.

"Jangan, jangan pergi. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Seperti kau tidak tahu saja." Cegah Naruto.

"Baiklah. _Kau memang baik_, Naruto." Sahut Hinata dengan sedikit penekanan, bermaksud menyindir Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Hai, sepertinya aku belum mengenalmu. Kau sekelas dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto, yang juga terkenal di seantero sekolah. Siapa yang tak mengenal salah satu cucu pemilik sekolah itu?

Sakura hanya mengangguk tipis. Hinatalah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan lengkap, "Ya, dia teman sekelasku, namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura. Tentu kau sudah tahu orang terkeren di sekolah ini kan?" kata Naruto yang sering merasa sok oke itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Naruto memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang keren. Tapi tetap saja bagi Sakura, Sasuke lah yang paling tampan dan keren. Sakura menjabat tangannya dengan senyum.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tak mau berkenalan dengan gadis cantik seperti dia?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Jantung Sakura seperti mau keluar saat bersalaman dengan pangeran impiannya yang hanya berkata "Sasuke." itu.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka berempat bermain tenis. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati karena ia cukup baik dalam bermain tenis.

Awalnya, Sakura bermain dengan Naruto melawan Hinata dan Sasuke, namun Sakura menjadi tak fokus karena berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sehingga permainannya agak kacau.

"Stop! Kupikir ini kurang asyik. Aku tak mau menang telak. Kita bertukar pasangan!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke memang jauh lebih hebat bermain tenis daripada Naruto. Sakura yang kurang konsentrasi membuat tim Sakura-Naruto tertinggal jauh dari Sasuke-Hinata.

"Aku setuju. Kulihat kau kurang konsentrasi, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat permainan Sakura yang buruk.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Pasti Sakura kelelahan." Ujar Naruto yang sudah bermandikan keringat.

"Haha. Aku tahu itu alasanmu saja. Sebenarnya kau kan, yang butuh istirahat?" sahut Sasuke.

"Memang. Aku lelah." Ujar Naruto jujur. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku penonton sambil meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kurasa Sakura juga butuh istirahat. Tak biasanya ia bermain seperti ini." kata Hinata yang langsung menggandeng Sakura menuju bangku penonton.

"Hmm… baiklah, kuberi kalian waktu lima belas menit untuk beristirahat." Kata Sasuke yang tampak agak sebal sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Setelah beristirahat lima belas menit, mereka bermain lagi. Kali ini Sakura berusaha keras memusatkan pikirannya pada permainan tenis mereka. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menang telak, karena kali ini partnernya Sakura.

"Aah, aku tak mengerti, Sakura. Tadi saat kau bermain dengan Naruto, permainanmu buruk. Sekarang kau bemain luar biasa baik. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ah, aku benci sekali dengan kemenangan mutlak!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan tenis. Dibantingnya raket tenis yang tadi dipakainya ke tanah.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, terkadang aku tak mengerti dengannya. Seperti perempuan saja yang tiba-tiba marah." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir semua perempuan mudah marah, begitu?!" tukas Hinata kesal.

"Maaf, ini pasti salahku." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau dengar kan tadi Sasuke menyalahkanku. Saat bermain dengan Naruto, permainanku buruk, tak seperti saat aku bermain dengannya. Karena itulah ia selalu menang telak." Urai Sakura, suaranya mulai agak serak.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Coba kau pikir, seharusnya yang marah itu kan aku, bukan dia. Aku yang selalu kalah telak. Mengapa ia yang mengamuk? Sudahlah, Sakura. Mungkin ia hanya sedang memikirkan hal lain yang membuatnya kesal." Hibur Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sakura. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang dapat Sakura katakan. Suasana hatinya sangat kacau.

_**-fredella-**_

"Hei, kau yang sedang melamun! Coba lihat ini!" teriak Ino, menghancurkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh sekilas. Dilihatnya Ino sedang membaca sebuah undangan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malas-malasan, sekadar menunjukkan perhatian pada apa yang ingin ditunjukkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Besok Minggu adalah hari ulang tahun Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior, dan beliau membuat pesta untuk merayakannya dengan mengundang semua murid Konoha Boarding School! Itu artinya kita juga!" jawab Ino antusias sekali.

"Ooh." Hanya itu tanggapan Sakura.

"Hey, kau terlihat tak tertarik. Ada apa? Kau kan tahu, Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior adalah pemilik sekolah ini, kakek dari si keren Naruto dan Sasuke pangeranmu itu!"

"Yeah, tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kau pikir aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini satu jam yang lalu?"

"Tapi, itu bukan reaksi yang normal, Sakura. Kau tahu itu. Sewajarnya dan seharusnya kau bersemangat seperti aku dan mempersiapkan segalanya agar kita bisa tampil semenarik mungkin di pesta itu. Mungkin kau akan dapat keajaiban bisa berdansa dengan pangeran impianmu itu! Dan aku akan mendapatkan pangeranku di sana! Hihihi…" ujar Ino sambil menerawang.

"Kenapa kau tidak berharap dapat berdansa dengan Sasuke atau Naruto? Bukankah kau mengidolakan mereka seperti aku mengidolakan Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku memang mengidolakan mereka, tapi firasatku mengatakan aku akan bertemu dengan pangeranku di sana. Dan, hey, Sakura. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Seisi kamar ini bahkan semua boneka-bonekamu tahu kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke!"

"Cinta?" ucap Sakura heran. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir mencintai Sasuke. Yang ia tahu ia hanya tergila-gila padanya karena Sasuke adalah pangeran dari negeri impian yang, mungkin, dikutuk untuk hidup di dunia yang sangat sangat tak seindah negeri dongeng itu. Ia tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi putri yang akan bersama dengan pangeran. Ia hanya memosisikan diri sebagai penonton, atau mungkin pembaca buku dongeng yang tokoh pangerannya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau mencintainya!" ulang Ino.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, kau salah, Ino. Aku tak mencintainya, aku hanya mengidolakannya! Aku benar-benar bukan seperti putri yang di dongeng-dongeng itu. Aku… bukan putri, dan tak berhak mencintai pangeran." Ujar Sakura lirih. Semakin sedih mengingat kekesalan Sasuke padanya tadi pagi.

"Oh, ya ampun. Jangan berkata begitu, Sakura. Upik abu saja bisa bersama pangeran!" hibur Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura pelan.

"Tapi awalnya ia pun bukan anak sembarangan! Kau tentu tahu seperti apa hidupnya sebelum ayahnya menikah dengan ibu tirinya! Kekayaan itu milik Cinderella, bukan ibu tirinya. Tak seperti aku. Asalku hanya dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu begitu. Itu namanya kau tidak berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberikanmu keluarga sebaik keluargamu!" kata Ino mengingatkan.

Sakura tercenung. Ya, Ino benar, pikirnya. Keluarga yang ia miliki adalah anugerah terindah baginya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ino.

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus semangat menyambut pesta ini, Sayang! Jangan murung seperti itu. Jangankan Sasuke, siswa lain yang biasa saja tak akan menoleh padamu kalau kau cemberut begitu." Kata Ino.

"Hmm, yah, mungkin aku akan berusaha tersenyum." Jawab Sakura dengan nada pesimis, masih sedih mengingat kekesalan pangerannya padanya.

"Aduh, jangan pesimis begitu. Kau pikir aku tak mengenalmu? Kau itu gadis yang kuat, gigih, dan penuh semangat! Masa hanya karena Sasuke kau murung begitu?" Tanya Ino heran.

_ 'Aku saja bingung dengan diriku, No, sampai-sampai aku kurang tidur semalam.'_ Jawab Sakura dalam hati. Tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Matanya mulai memancarkan semangat seperti biasanya.

_**-fredella-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Minna-san!

Ada ralat di chapter sebelumnya. Mr. Uzumaki Minato Senior saya ubah jadi Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior (aduh, maaf ya, saya ini bodoh sekali!)

Saya juga mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang nge-review chapter sebelumnya.

Untuk nacchi cullen : makasih banyaak ^^, di pesta? Lihat aja ya nanti, tapi gomen bukan di chapter yang ini… di chap ini pestanya belum mulai.. so, ditunggu aja yaa..

Untuk nuri-nuri : makasih banyaak juga yaa ^^, berarti hore lagi dong, kan chap 2 nya udah keluar nih. hehehe

Untuk Azuka Kanahara : salam kenal jugaa, makasih banyaak yaa.. summary-nya ganti? Oke deh, saya ganti.. apa sih yang nggak buat kamu (halah, apabae ini). penasaran sama pesta-nya? Ditunggu aja yaa..

Untuk Nakamura Kumiko-chan : makasih banyaak yaaaaa ^^ . ya ampun, di fave? Ga salah itu? makasih bangettt… gomen kalo updatenya kelamaan, ikutin terus ceritanya yaa.. ditunggu review2 selanjutnya.. J

Dan untuk mizukaze-hime : makasih banyaak.. tunggu terus ceritanya yaa.. saya tunggu reviewnya :p

Ya ampuun, jujur saya aja nggak ngira kalo ada yang mau ngebaca apalagi nge-review cerita norak ini (saya masih berpikiran dan menganggap cerita saya kampungan, hiks, karena saya minder liat fanfic-fanfic yang lain pada bagus)

Tapi, makasih banget kalo ada yang suka ama hasil ngarang-ngarangnya saya ini. Lanjutin yah bacanya?? (ngarep) hehe. Review juga ditunggu banget (makin ngarep)

_**-fredella-**_

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku**

(4ly'Z5t0rY)

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Miss 4ly (sebuah kepribadian lain dari sosok cantik [najos!] Fredella)

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka è Sasuke-Sakura (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

_**-fredella-**_

H-1 pesta ulang tahun Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior. Sakura berjalan sendirian di bawah teduhnya langit sore hari dengan tarian angin sejuk yang mengelilinginya. Daun-daun yang gugur dari pohonnya beterbangan seperti ikan-ikan kecil yang asik berenang mengikuti arus air. Hampir semua warga Konoha Boarding School sibuk menyambut hari kelahiran pemilik sekolah bergengsi tersebut. Beberapa pegawai tampak berseliweran sambil membawa barang-barang untuk mendekorasi aula yang akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta besok malam. Sedangkan guru dan murid KBS tengah sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan untuk datang ke acara dimana mereka dapat memamerkan penampilan istimewanya. Sebagian besar sedang asyik berbelanja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari gerbang utama KBS. Hari ini memang gerbang utama dibuka bagi warga KBS yang hendak keluar dari KBS untuk _shopping_ (karena tentunya di lingkungan sekolah tidak ada mall). Sebuah dispensasi yang hanya diberikan karena alasan-alasan tertentu.

Sebenarnya Ino dan Tenten sudah mengajak Sakura untuk pergi bersama mereka, tapi Sakura menolak. Sakura sudah memiliki sebuah gaun yang akan dipakainya besok, jadi Sakura memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Ino yang sudah tidak sabar untuk _shopping_ dan Tenten yang sudah tidak sabar menahan kejenuhannya melihat suasana KBS terpaksa pergi tanpa Sakura.

Sebenarnya, selain karena tak ada barang yang harus dibeli Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu itu memang sedang ingin sendiri. Walaupun sudah "terlihat" baik-baik saja di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya, sudah ceria dan bersemangat lagi, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal benak Sakura. Gumpalan yang mengganjal itu masih benar-benar kusut. Dan karena itulah Sakura merasa perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

Di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di bawah pohon besar yang daun-daunnya sudah mulai berguguran, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Sepi.

Hening.

Tenang.

Kursi tempat Sakura menyandarkan segala keluh kesahnya memang terletak di tempat yang hampir tidak pernah dilalui siapapun selain petugas kebersihan yang bekerja tiap pagi dan senja.

Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, Sakura menurunkan kelopak matanya perlahan sampai kedua mata emerald-nya tertutup rapat. Angin yang sejuk mengalir melalui hidung, mengisi tenggorokan dan memenuhi paru-parunya. Sakura merasa sangat damai, nyaman, dan tenang sekali. Dibiarkannya angin menari di sela-sela helaian rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kusut itu terurai dan berputar seperti film. Sakura merasa mulai mendapat titik terang.

_**-flashback-**_

Hari pertama Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di KBS, matanya tak henti-henti terbelalak karena kagum akan sekolah berstandar internasional itu. Bangunan yang megah di area yang sangat luas, guru-guru yang tampak sangat berkualitas dan murid-murid dengan kecerdasan setinggi tingkat sosial mereka. Sakura merasa sangat beruntung dapat menjadi salah satu dari 100 murid baru yang terdiri dari 50 siswa dan 50 siswi itu.

Setelah merapikan barang-barang bawaannya di dormitory, salah satu dari teman sekamarnya yang bernama Tenten mengajaknya keluar.

"Sakura, mau ikut berkeliling bersamaku?" tawar Tenten.

"Hmm, boleh. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus!" Jawab Sakura semangat. Sakura memang sudah tidak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi. Barang bawaannya hanya sebuah koper berukuran sedang, sedikit lebih banyak dibanding Tenten yang hanya membawa ransel untuk sekolah biasa, dan jauh lebih sedikit dibanding Ino, teman sekamarnya yang lain, yang membawa dua koper besar dan sebuah tas jinjing besar. Dormitory KBS memang sudah dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas yang mungkin lebih dari cukup. Murid-murid hanya membawa pakaian saja.

"Baiklah, asyik kalau begitu! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" sambut Tenten tak kalah semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tak lihat, dia masih sibuk menjejalkan baju-bajunya dalam lemari? Tadi sudah kutanya, katanya dia tidak ikut." Jelas Tenten.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kita pamit dulu saja padanya."

_**-fredella-**_

"Hei, hei, ayo kita ke sana! Di sana ada ketua OSIS sedang berlatih kuda! Kudengar, ketua OSISnya tampan loh!" teriak seorang murid.

"Ayo, ayo! Aku jadi penasaran!" sahut yang lain.

Sakura dan Tenten saling pandang, sudah setengah jam berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Tenten mengangkat bahu, "Kau mau kesana? Ya sudah, daripada kita makin tersesat di sekolah ini." kata Tenten. Tampaknya Tenten tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kata-kata "ketua OSISnya tampan", tapi karena bingung mau kemana, terpaksa ikut gerombolan siswi-siswi baru lainnya. Sakura yang juga bingung mengikut saja.

Di lapangan balap kuda, tampak dua kuda yang sedang berlari adu cepat satu sama lain. Yang satu warna hitam dan yang lain berwarna putih dengan surainya yang keemasan. Kuda hitam memimpin sementara. Tak lama kemudian posisi terdepan direbut kuda putih, lalu diambil alih kuda hitam lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya kuda hitam-lah yang menang.

"Yeaaahhh…!!!" pekik Sakura senang melihat kuda yang dijagokannya menang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa puluhan pasang mata yang saat itu juga menonton latihan balap kuda-nya ketua OSIS mengarah kepadanya. Bukan sekadar mengarah malah, tapi juga menusuk (kecuali mata Tenten dan beberapa orang yang baik yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran).

Sakura agak bingung sesaat. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Sakura _nyengir nggak_ jelas.

"Hehehe, aku menjagokan yang hitam. Kulihat tadi penampilannya sangat hebat." Jelas Sakura walaupun tak ada yang bertanya.

Semua mata itu tampak sebal lalu segera mengalih dari Sakura, menyambut kedua penunggang kuda yang menuju mereka. Kali ini kuda putih yang di depan.

Semua mata gadis-gadis itu tak berkedip menunggu kedatangan kedua pemuda penunggang kuda itu. Termasuk Tenten karena penasaran pada orang yang penggemarnya sefanatik mereka itu.

Seorang lelaki berbaju putih yang menunggangi kuda putih melambai dari jauh.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-sama!" teriak gadis-gadis dari kelas 1-3 itu.

Tenten menaikkan sebelah bibirnya yang kurang lebih maksudnya _'ih apaan sih?! Malesin banget tuh cewek-cewek! Lebay banget!'_

Saat kedua penunggang itu semakin dekat, terdengar napas tertahan dari gadis-gadis itu. Para junior baru menyadari ternyata keduanya luar biasa. Sementara yang senior lebih menyambut kehadiran penunggang kuda putih.

Seorang _cowok_ keren berambut pirang yang berantakan setelah penutup kepalanya dibuka itulah yang disebut-sebut Naruto itu. Aura keceriaan tampak dari wajah berseri-serinya. Sorot matanya, senyumnya, dan sikapnya sungguh hangat. Naruto ini jelas sekali orang yang ramah. Menyenangkan sekali melihat orang seperti itu.

Di belakangnya, seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan bibir terkatup rapat membentuk sebuah garis lurus dengan mata tajam sama sekali tak menoleh pada kerumunan gadis-gadis itu. Bentuk wajah sempurnanya tampak bagai patung, seakan tak ada aura kehidupan.

"Kyaaaaa!! Naruto-sama, kau tadi keren sekali!!" teriak salah satu penggemarnya.

"Iya, keren sekali!" timpal yang lain.

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Aku masih harus lebih banyak berlatih agar dapat mengalahkannya! Hehehe…" jawab Naruto _cengengesan_ sambil menunjuk lelaki di belakangnya.

"Kami yakin kau pasti bisa, Naruto-sama! Berjuanglah!" teriak salah satu fansnya lagi.

"Terima kasih. Tentu! Aku akan berjuang terus! Yeah!" jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh iya, kudengar hari ini para murid baru mulai masuk dorm ya? Selamat datang!" teriak Naruto semangat.

Para murid baru itu _kegirangan_. Sementara yang senior mendengus sebal.

"Oh, ya. Pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa aku kan? hehehe, tapi, aku mau memperkenalkan diri lagi untuk para murid baru. Biar makin eksis gitu, hehehehe. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, cowok paling keren di sekolah ini. hehehehehe." Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangan kanan tanda ingin bertanya. Naruto segera menoleh padanya, "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Silakan saja." Tanya Naruto ramah.

"Err, Naruto-senpai, lalu siapa lelaki itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk lelaki dingin yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu Naruto dengan bosan.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menoleh kaget karena tak menyangka ada yang menanyakannya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS sekolah ini!" jawab Naruto masih dengan semangat.

Semua fans Naruto langsung memberi _death glare_ pada Sakura. Termasuk para siswi baru yang walaupun terkejut juga karena ternyata ketua OSISnya bukan si Naruto ini.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum agak _nggak_ enak. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat dan mulutnya bertanya seperti itu. Padahal Sakura hanya ingin menonton saja.

"Sasuke, kemarilah! Perkenalkan dirimu!" panggil Naruto.

"Nanti malam ada pesta penyambutan murid baru dan perkenalan dari pihak sekolah, kurasa itu waktu yang tepat." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini kaku sekali, Sasuke. Ayolah." Bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris bujukan Naruto. Dia malah pergi.

_**-fredella-**_

Di pesta penyambutan siswa baru, barulah senyum Sasuke terlihat. Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior sangat membanggakan ketua OSIS itu. Sambutan singkat dari Sasuke sebelumnya mungkin dirasa kurang cukup menurut pemilik sekolah berbadan tambun itu. Sanjungan-sanjungan Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Walaupun hanya senyum kecil, tapi sudah mampu membuat para siswi menahan napas.

Tapi Sakura tidak terpana oleh senyumannya. Ia melihat jelas perbedaan senyum Sasuke dengan senyum Naruto, dan itu membuat napasnya juga tertahan, tapi bukan karena terperanjat, melainkan karena sesak. Ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Sasuke.

Senyuman… getir?

_**-fredella-**_

Beberapa bulan di KBS, murid-murid baru termasuk Sakura sudah tahu seperti apa Sasuke sang Ketua OSIS itu. Lelaki dingin yang jutek, judes, sombong, belagu, dan sejenisnya. Tapi luar biasa tampan. Para siswi yang mengidolakannya hanya sebatas mengidolakan penampilan fisik dan kemampuan luar biasanya dalam banyak bidang. Semuanya memang mengakui dan mengagumi kehebatan Sasuke, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Tak banyak orang yang berbicara dengannya, itupun karena benar-benar ada urusan. Sebab, siap-siap saja kalau kau dicuekin sama tuh orang ganteng.

Bagai kutub berbeda jenis, yang satu utara yang satu selatan, Naruto yang sering bersama Sasuke memiliki sifat yang sangat hangat. Kepada siapapun ia ramah. Tak heran bila fansnya makin mengidolakannya, karena tidak ada jarak antara Naruto dengan fansnya. Untungnya, sekolah yang memisahkan antara siswa dan siswi itu menyelamatkannya dari serbuan para siswi. Jadi Naruto dapat hidup dan belajar dengan tenang di KBS.

_**-fredella-**_

Konoha Boarding School memiliki banyak kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Sakura dan kedua teman sekamarnya yang kebetulan beda-beda hobi dan minatnya mengambil ekskul yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sakura yang terobsesi menjadi dokter ikut ekskul palang merah remaja, selain itu ia juga ikut klub berkuda karena ada Sasuke di sana (entah kenapa Sakura ingin lebih sering melihat Sasuke), Ino yang bercita-cita menjadi desainer baju ternama mengikuti ekskul tata busana dan hobi dandannya mengundang ia untuk masuk tata rias. Sedangkan Tenten yang agak tomboy dan bercita-cita nonjok idung orang ganteng (apa maksudnya?) ikut taekwondo dan tata boga. Kenapa cewek tomboy gitu masuk tata boga? Jawabannya, karena dia juga doyan makan.

Ino dan Tenten sedang ada kegiatan ekskul sore itu, sementara Sakura yang sedang tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa merasa bosan di kamar asramanya.

Sore yang indah untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan KBS yang asri. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir Sakura, mensyukuri segala keindahan itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan bebas dan tanpa sadar Sakura berada di sebuah taman kecil yang cukup terpencil, letaknya jauh dari gedung sekolah maupun asrama baik putra maupun putri. Taman kecil itu dikelilingi banyak pohon besar, sehingga hampir tidak dapat diketahui keberadaannya. Tapi, taman kecil yang diyakini Sakura hanya pernah didatangi petugas kebersihan KBS itu sangat indah. Ada kolam ikan hias dengan air mancur kecil di tengah-tengahnya, yang dibawahnya terdapat seekor kura-kura yang sedang berjemur di atas sebuah batu yang mencuat keluar dari permukaan air. Tanaman mawar terhampar di seluruh taman itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi berseliweran menggoyangkan dedaunan. Gemericik air mancur terdengar sangat menenangkan hati. Sakura yang mematung karena tersihir akan keindahan itu tiba-tiba menegang karena telah salah mengira sesuatu.

Ternyata bukan hanya petugas kebersihan yang pernah mengunjungi tempat ini. Bahkan, sepertinya tempat ini memang disediakan untuknya.

Untuk dia. Yang sedang memunggungi Sakura dan tengah sibuk melukis di kanvas yang cukup besar. Lukisan hamparan bunga mawar seperti yang ada di hadapan si pelukis. Lukisan yang tampak bagaikan foto itu luar biasa menakjubkan.

Tapi yang lebih menakjubkan adalah pelukis itu sendiri.

Sasuke. Yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura karena _saking_ seriusnya melukis.

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri mematung 5 meter di belakang Sasuke, menonton tiap goresan warna di kanvas yang semakin indah itu. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan kesenyapan itu.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, maaf mengganggu. Sudah saatnya Anda kembali ke asrama." Sebuah suara serak terdengar di belakang Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh kaget.

Seorang wanita tua berpakaian formal datang untuk menjemput Sasuke. Dibelakangnya beberapa petugas kebersihan sudah siap dengan peralatan kerjanya.

Wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Matanya menelusuri ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu Sakura dengan menyelidik. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Nona, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya. Tidak sehalus saat ia berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"A-a-aku…" jawab Sakura tergagap. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang juga baru menyadari keberadaan Sakura di tempat itu berjalan menghampirinya. Sakura merasa jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, bahkan sampai mau meledak. Lututnya bergetar, dan keringat dingin diam-diam menyembul di dahi lebarnya. Aura Sasuke sangat luar biasa. Sakura yang biasanya tidak pernah takut walau akan dimarahi seperti apapun, dihukum seperti apapun, tiba-tiba merasa menyesal telah membiarkan kakinya mengantarkan dirinya ke tempat ini, yang akhirnya Sakura sadari merupakan tempat khusus milik Sasuke.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu, Nona Muda. Dan jangan pernah mengganggu Tuan Muda Sasuke lagi." Ucap wanita itu tegas. Mengusir Sakura dengan jelas.

Sakura segera membawa kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, tapi saat berbalik sekilas matanya menangkap sesosok wanita cantik di kanvas yang dilukis Sasuke.

Sosok cantik yang tadi tertutup Sasuke di tengah hamparan bunga mawar yang seketika itu terlihat buruk karena adanya bidadari itu.

_**-fredella-**_

Bukan Sakura namanya bila dia tidak nekat mengulangi kesalahannya demi mendapat kesempatan melihat Sasuke saat sendiri dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan cucu pemilik KBS, bukan saudara sepupu bintang idola di KBS, bukan ketua OSIS, bukan siapapun selain Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan akan pergi sebelum wanita tua itu tiba. Di balik semak itu Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang melukis, tapi kali ini melukis pantai. Tidak ada wanita cantik atau siapapun di lukisan itu. Hanya pantai indah yang kosong.

Posisi Sakura yang di samping Sasuke membuatnya dapat melihat lukisannya walaupun kurang enak karena hanya dari samping tetapi juga sangat strategis karena ia juga bisa melihat separuh wajah sempurna milik Sasuke. Mata tajamnya menatap lukisan dengan penuh konsentrasi sampai dahinya sedikit mengerut. Bibir indahnya terkatup rapat seperti biasa, tanpa senyum. Sakura sangat menikmati 'pemandangan' di hadapannya sampai menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam mata Sasuke.

Kesepian yang menyayat, kerinduan yang membuncah, amarah yang meluap, keputusasaan yang menghancurkan, dan kesedihan yang merangkum semuanya. Sakura akhirnya dapat membaca sesuatu di dalam mata Sasuke itu.

_**-fredella-**_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku.**

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Fredella

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka Sasuke-Sakura (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

_**-fredella-**_

Setiap 2 kali sepekan, selama berbulan-bulan sejak pertama kali Sakura menonton Sasuke melukis, Sakura tidak pernah absen datang ke tempat yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura sampai hapal kapan Sasuke datang ke tempat itu, dan apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke di sana. Selain melukis, Sasuke juga sering tidur di bangku panjang yang ada di dekat kolam ikan. Sakura tak pernah bosan memandangi Sasuke, yang walaupun sedang tidur tetap saja tampan.

Beruntungnya Sasuke tak pernah tahu kalau dirinya sering dikuntit _cewek_ yang merupakan satu-satunya fan fanatiknya itu.

Atau, Sasuke memang membiarkan Sakura menemaninya.

_**-end of flashback-**_

Sakura masih terpejam di bangku yang dulu menjadi tempat tidur siang Sasuke. Sejak kelulusan Sasuke, Sakura tak bisa lagi melakukan aktivitas paling disukainya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir itu. Taman ini tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sunyi dan terasing. Juga tak seindah dulu.

Ya, Sakura kini paham. Tak ada yang mengganjal, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang di hati Sakura.

Sakura merindukan saat-saat seperti dulu.

_**-fredella-**_

Tiba-tiba keheningan itu pecah.

Kesunyian taman itu membuat Sakura dapat mendengar suara sekecil apapun.

Dan Sakura yakin bahwa ia telah mendengar sesuatu.

Matanya membuka dengan cepat, lalu Sakura mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Ia berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya.

Tapi suara itu tak ada lagi.

Hening.

Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan mulai mengelilingi taman itu, mencari sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara yang ia dengar tadi.

Suara daun kering yang terinjak.

Lalu matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan kecil. Dihampirinya sesuatu itu dengan tergesa sebelum sesuatu itu pergi.

Seekor kucing hitam berbulu halus mengeong perlahan. Mata bulatnya begitu jernih, menunjukkan kepolosannya. Sakura tak tahan untuk tak mengangkat kucing itu dan membawa dalam pelukannya.

"Ternyata kau, Manis. Siapa namamu? Kok aku tak pernah melihatmu, ya? Apa kau tersesat? Baiklah, aku bawa kau ke ruang informasi agar kau bisa segera bertemu dengan pemilikmu, ya? Taman di sekolah ini sangat besar. Aku tak tega melihatmu semakin tersesat. Di sini sepi sekali." Ucap Sakura pada kucing itu sambil membelainya penuh kasih sayang. Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan taman itu dan membawanya ke ruang informasi, seperti yang diucapkannya tadi.

Sakura tak menyadari sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap kepergiannya dari balik pohon.

_**-fredella-**_

To be continued…

_**-fredella-**_

Hai, maaf ya chapter kali ini pendek.

PR numpuk, besok ulangan fisika, jadi yah… segini adanya. Hehehe.

Lagi-lagi makasih banget buat yang baca dan review..

nuri-nuri : belom pesta kok, di chap depan, tunggu yah!

Rikudo Sakura : penasaran? Ikutin terus yah!

nacchi cullen : iya, emang yang lebih famous si Naruto, tapi yang lebih banyak saya ceritain ya si Sasuke laah.. :D

Nakamura Kumiko-chan : romance nya kaya gimana ya?? Saya juga binguung… maklum, saya kan masih imut2 (weiks!) jadi ya romance nya yang setau saya aja yaaa…

Chiwe-SasuSaku : wah, jangan berprasangka dulu… saya juga penggemar SasuSaku kok, tenang aja…

Cewek itu tuh…………

Sekali lagi, Makasih banget ya buat semua!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku.**

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Fredella

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka è Sasuke-Sakura (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

_**-fredella-**_

Malam sebelum pesta ulang tahun Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior.

Di kamar 4213, tiga makhluk cantik penghuninya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang maskeran biar kulit wajahnya halus, mulus, kinclong kaya bintang iklan pembersih wajah. Gadis berambut gelap yang hampir setiap saat (kecuali pas lagi tidur) dicepol dua sedang asyik main game di hape si pirang yang saat itu lagi gak mau marah-marah kecuali kalau baterai hapenya dihabisin. Sedangkan sisanya, gadis manis berambut pink sebahu sedang asyik menyendiri sambil bersantai di kursi malas balkon kamarnya. Menikmati dinginnya udara malam di musim gugur yang mulai menggigit, diselubungi jaket tebal kesayangannya, kenang-kenangan dari kakak sepupunya tercinta.

Entah apa lagi yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini sudah jelas, ia pun sudah mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merindukan sosok pangerannya, yang walaupun setiap hari Minggu selalu bermain tenis di KBS (Universitas tempat Sasuke kuliah memang tidak jauh, hanya 2 jam dengan mobil kalau jalannya lancar dan dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi). Setiap malam Minggu sampai Minggu siang Sasuke selalu kembali ke KBS, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Tapi mereka hanya keluar ke lingkungan KBS saat Minggu pagi untuk main tenis, setelah itu menghilang di kantor KBS. Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka di sana.

'Tapi itu tidak cukup', pikir Sakura egois. Ia rupanya benar-benar kehilangan saat-saat dimana ia bersembunyi di balik semak dan memandangi Sasuke melukis atau tidur siang. Sakura rela menukar apa saja asalkan waktu bisa diputar kembali ke saat-saat indah itu.

Ah, Sakura tiba-tiba tersadar. Mengapa ia berpikir begitu? Siapa dia dan siapa Sasuke? Bahkan Sasuke baru mengenalnya beberapa hari lalu, itu pun kalau dia tidak lupa lagi.

Tapi, hei! Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Setidaknya, ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke di pesta besok malam. Mungkin ia bisa mengobrol sedikit dengannya, yah, mudah-mudahan saja hari bahagia kakeknya dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih ramah, paling tidak dengan tidak _nyuekin_ Sakura deh.

Hampir saja Sakura tertidur lagi di balkon kalau tidak mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya, pasti bertengkar lagi. Padahal tadi Ino bilang malam itu tidak mau marah-marah agar tidak ada satu kerutan pun yang dapat menghancurkan penampilannya besok. Oleh karena itu Tenten memanfaatkan situasi dengan bermain game sepuasnya di hape Ino. Tenten berjanji tidak akan menghabiskan baterai hape Ino, tapi sepertinya janji itu sudah dilanggar.

Sakura bergegas masuk untuk melerai mereka, sebelum keriput di wajah Ino muncul dan membuat Ino membunuh Tenten karenanya.

_**-fredella-**_

Pagi yang indah mengawal hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagian besar warga KBS. Hampir semua orang tidak sabar menanti malam tiba. Obrolan-obrolan di KBS hampir selalu membahas bagaimana pesta nanti malam. Kerumunan gadis yang sedang asyik bergosip pagi-pagi terdengar sangat antusias dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil sedikit tersenyum, dalam hati yakin kalau Ino sudah selesai mandi nanti pasti akan langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Sementara Tenten kembali bereksperimen di dapur, sama sekali tidak peduli akan adanya pesta nanti malam. Kalau di hari libur Tenten bangun pagi, biasanya dia akan memasak di dapur, walaupun sebelum masakannya benar-benar siap dihidangkan sudah banyak yang masuk perutnya akibat hobi 'icip-icip'nya.

Sakura yang ingin olah raga pagi memulai aktivitasnya dengan berlari-lari kecil dari lingkungan asrama putri menuju lapangan olah raga.

"Hei, Sakura!" teriak seseorang. Sakura menoleh ke arah asal suara, menyipitkan matanya karena posisi orang itu ada di sebelah timur.

"Sakura!" panggil orang itu lagi. Tak lama kemudian orang itu mendekat.

Naruto. Dengan keringat di sekeliling wajahnya, tampak jelas habis olah raga.

"Naruto-senpai? Kakak sudah datang rupanya. Aku pikir nanti siang." Kata Sakura.

"Sejak kemarin siang aku sudah tiba dengan Sasuke." Jelas Naruto.

Mendadak jantung Sakura berdetak cepat, padahal dia baru lari-lari kecil, tapi sudah seperti habis lari sprint.

"Sedang olah raga ya?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Iya, aku sedang ingin olah raga. Oh iya, kemana Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Sakura semangat.

"Entahlah, tadi aku ajak olah raga dia menolak. Kurasa ia pergi ke tempat favoritnya, mungkin kangen sudah lama tidak ke sana."

"Eh? Kakak tahu dimana tempat itu?" Tanya Sakura memancing, ingin memastikan keberadaan Sasuke apakah di taman itu atau tidak.

"Tidak. Selama ini hanya nenek Chiyo yang tahu. Beliau bilang Sasuke melarangnya memberi tahu siapapun termasuk aku, mungkin ia butuh privasi, pasti dia tak mau aku mengganggunya. Hehehe."

"Oh, begitu." Sakura yakin ke taman itulah Sasuke pergi.

"Ayo kita olah raga bersama! Matahari sudah semakin tinggi." Ajak Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. 'Sabar, Sakura. Nanti kau akan ke tempat itu, tapi sekarang olah raga dulu. Tidak enak sama Naruto-senpai yang baik hati ini.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

_**-fredella-**_

Setelah mandi sehabis olah raga, Sakura dengan semangat bergegas ke taman 'Sasuke'. Ino dan Tenten sampai heran kenapa wajah Sakura secerah itu hari ini.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya yang biasanya sudah cepat sampai setengah berlari. Jantung Sakura lagi-lagi berdetak sangat kencang, seakan tak mau ketinggalan kereta. Mendekati taman itu, Sakura memperlambat langkahnya dan mengatur napasnya, takut kalau Sasuke akan mendengar langkahnya atau bahkan mendengar napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Tapi…

Taman itu…

Kolam ikan itu sedang dibongkar. Penghuninya mungkin sudah dipindahkan terlebih dahulu.

Hamparan mawar itu ditebas.

Semuanya… hancur berantakan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, mundur beberapa langkah karena tak percaya pada penglihatannya.

Beberapa orang berseragam petugas lapangan masih sibuk bekerja, menghancurkan taman itu.

"Permisi, Pak. Mengapa taman ini dihancurkan?" dengan suara tercekat Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah satu pegawai yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka semua.

"Taman ini akan dijadikan danau buatan. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya pria itu dengan ramah.

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Taman seindah ini harus dihancurkan. Tapi itulah yang diminta Tuan Muda Sasuke." Jelas pria itu.

_**-fredella-**_

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, Sakura kembali.

Melewati ruang informasi, Sakura berhenti untuk menanyakan apakah pemilik kucing manis itu sudah ditemukan.

"Sudah, kau memang gadis yang baik. Kucing itu akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan pemiliknya, Tuan Muda Sasuke." Ujar salah satu pegawai di ruang informasi.

"Sss-sasu-Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura terkejut. Dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam nama _cowok_ itu sukses membuatnya terkejut-kejut.

_**-fredella-**_

Sakura terduduk lemas di kursi malasnya. Lagi-lagi Ino dan Tenten dibuat heran. Pergi dengan semangat, pulang dengan ... apa itu? Seperti orang shock saja.

Sakura memutar kembali dalam benaknya apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Taman itu dirusak atas perintah Sasuke, kucing kecil nan lucu itu milik Sasuke…

Tunggu, Sakura tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pemikiran. Berarti Sasuke kemarin ada di taman itu, saat Sakura sedang menenangkan diri di sana. Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak suka ada Sakura di taman itu. Lantas, dengan kejam ia menyuruh taman itu dihancurkan? Seenaknya saja! Memangnya tak sayang apa taman seindah itu harus digusur oleh danau buatan?

Sasuke… membenci… dirinya. Hanya itulah yang terus bergaung di rongga kepalanya.

_**-fredella-**_

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Sakura kembali murung. Kue buatan Tenten yang kali itu tumben rasanya lumayan enak tidak mampu membuat Sakura ceria lagi. Kecerewetan Ino yang berusaha keras membuat sahabatnya bersemangat tak berguna sama sekali. Akhirnya Tenten dan Ino menyerah sambil berharap suasana hati Sakura akan cepat membaik.

_**-fredella-**_

Aula Konoha Boarding School yang luas dan megah itu semakin terlihat menawan dengan dekorasi yang luar biasa. Bunga-bunga menghiasi aula di semua sudut. Semerbak dan warnanya membuat aula tampak semakin istimewa. Balon-balon, pita, dan berbagai lampu dengan beragam warna tersebar di tempat pesta. Sebenarnya terlihat jelas ada yang berbeda dengan pesta ulang tahun Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior kali ini. Tapi tentu saja, belum ada yang tahu apa acara spesial lainnya selain perayaan ulang tahun pemilik sekolah bergengsi itu kecuali dua keluarga yang terlibat. Keluarga Namikaze, keluarga pemilik sekolah yang kaya raya, dan keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga bangsawan terpandang.

Para undangan yang merupakan siswa-siswi Konoha Boarding School serta guru dan pegawai sekolah tampak sangat menantikan salah satu pesta terbesar Konoha Boarding School selain perayaan ulang tahun Konoha Boarding School itu sendiri. Setiap tahunnya selalu meriah dan menyenangkan. Semua orang berlomba-lomba ingin tampil menawan. Tapi tentunya ada sebagian orang (terutama yang tak suka pesta) yang justru ingin agar pesta tersebut cepat-cepat usai, atau setidaknya mereka berusaha datang terlambat agar tidak berlama-lama di pesta.

"Ya ampun, Tenteeennn…! Bangun, bangun! Kau ini seperti kerbau saja!" bentak Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Tenten yang sedang terlelap.

Tenten terkesiap kaget, lalu segera duduk. Kelopak matanya masih sangat berat. Melihat Ino yang sedang marah-marah, dengan susah payah dibukanya kedua mata yang masih merah itu.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara parau.

"Ada apa? Masa kau lupa, satu jam lagi ada pesta dan kau masih bau kasur begini?" omel Ino.

"Aah, masih satu jam lagi. Bangunkan aku lima belas menit sebelum kau berangkat, aku kan cepat siap-siapnya." Jawab Tenten yang berbaring lagi, berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Heey, kau kira mau ke sekolah seperti biasa? Ini pesta, Sayang! Pesta ulang tahun pemilik sekolah kita tercinta! Pesta besar! Masa kau akan datang tanpa make up?" teriak Ino di telinga Tenten.

"Iyaa, nanti aku akan pakai bedak hadiah darimu waktu itu." Jawab Tenten malas-malasan.

"Tenteeen, kau ini bagaimana? Masa bedak doang? Ayo cepat mandi, nanti aku rias kau!"

"Tidak mauuuu….!! Memangnya ada festival pake dirias-rias segala? Udah ah, aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu atau aku gunting rambutmu!" ancam Tenten. Kalau sedang mengantuk berat Tenten memang lebih galak dari Ino.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Ino buru-buru kabur sambil menggerutu pelan.

Walaupun Ino mulai merias wajahnya satu jam sebelum berangkat, Sakura baru mandi sepuluh menit kemudian, dan Tenten masih mendengkur di balik selimutnya, tapi ketiganya selesai bersamaan. Ino dengan full make upnya, Sakura dengan make up minimalis tapi tetap cantiknya, dan Tenten dengan wajah polos tanpa make upnya (entah tadi sudah pakai bedak atau belum). Mereka bertiga siap berangkat ke pesta dengan penampilan berbeda. Ino dengan gaun pesta warna emas-merah marun dengan sesuatu yang berpendar-pendar kebanggaannya, Sakura dengan gaun yang lebih simpel warna soft pink kesayangannya, dan Tenten dengan baby doll polkadot(sebenarnya bulat-bulat itu gambar bola) nya. Rambut pirang Ino ditumpuk menjadi mahkota di puncak kepalanya, rambut pink Sakura dibiarkan terurai dengan jepit strawberry, dan rambut Tenten dicepol dua seperti biasa, namun kali ini ia menurut diberi hiasan pita merah di cepolan-cepolannya karena diancam Ino akan dirias secara paksa.

Ketiga gadis yang siap ke pesta dengan tujuan dan tingkat semangat untuk dateng yang berbeda ini siap berangkat bersama. Tapi tiba-tiba Tenten mengacaukan rencana berangkat bersama mereka.

"Adududuh, kalian berangkat duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Perutku mules banget…" kata Tenten sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heh! Jangan coba-coba menghindar untuk datang! Kau tahu kan kalau diabsen? Pokoknya aku nggak mau ngabsenin kamu!" omel Ino yang curiga itu cuma alasan Tenten aja biar nggak dateng.

"Iya, iya. Aku pasti datang, tapi setelah aku menjawab panggilan alam dulu!" jawab Tenten yang buru-buru ke toilet untuk menyetorkan tagihan toiletnya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menunggumu." Kata Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam. Hari ini Sakura tiba-tiba jadi pemurung begitu.

"Nggak usah, Sakura! Kalian duluan saja, aku nanti nyusul kok! Beneran deh!" teriak Tenten dari dalam toilet.

"Sakura, ayo kita duluan!" ajak Ino yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

"Tapi kasihan Tenten…" jawab Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Tenten kan tadi menyuruh kita berangkat duluan. Lagipula pestanya kan hanya di aula, Tenten tak mungkin tersesat." Bujuk Ino.

"Tapi…" Sakura masih enggan pergi duluan.

"Sakura, cukup sudah aku melihatmu murung seharian ini. Aku ingin kau kembali ceria, seperti sakura di musim semi, yah, walaupun sekarang musim gugur sih. Tapi, intinya aku nggak ingin melihatmu murung begini. Mungkin dengan bertemu pangeranmu itu kau akan merasa lebih baik, yah, walaupun aku heran juga mengapa orang seperti dia kau anggap seperti pangeran, padahal kan setahuku pangeran di dongeng-dongeng itu tampan dan baik hati, tidak dingin dan jutek seperti dia. Kalau hanya tampan saja sih artis-artis juga banyak."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, Ino buru-buru menambahkan, "Ups, tapi Sasuke memang tampan sekali. Artis-artis biasa lewat, mungkin memang pantas dianggap pangeran."

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku tak mau mendengarmu membicarakan dia lagi. Ayo kita pergi."

_**-fredella-**_

To be continued…

_**-fredella-**_

Haiya, cepet kan apdetnya? Hehehehe… mumpung lagi semangat ngetik dan didukung adanya waktu malam ini, karena saya ngga tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok-besok karena yaah, biasalah, orang sibuk (apabae).

nuri-nuri : makasih buangeeet yaa kamu setia RnR fanfic abal ini… untungnya tadi gak jadi ulangan fisika, soalnya belom belajar.. hehehe…

RnR yaa… RnR yaa… hehehe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku.**

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Fredella

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka è Sasuke-Sakura (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

_**-fredella-**_

Hinata sedang melamun di depan cermin besar di kamar tidurnya saat bel kamar asrama (yang lebih tepat disebut apartemen) nya berbunyi.

Hinata yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya tak mendengar suara bel itu. Di kamar asrama yang khusus itu, Hinata memang tinggal sendiri, tak seperti kebanyakan murid lain. Fasilitas asramanya pun jauh lebih 'wah' daripada kamar-kamar lain walaupun di kamar yang lain sudah tergolong mewah.

Bel kamar Hinata berbunyi lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, tapi berhasil mengembalikan pikiran Hinata ke alam nyata. Dengan agak tergesa Hinata menuju pintu.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang…" Jawab Hinata menggantung, bingung mau beralasan apa.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Neji, tak menghiraukan alasan apa lagi yang akan dibuat adik sepupunya yang hobi melamun itu. Walaupun seringkali diingatkan untuk tidak melamun lagi, namun sepertinya kebiasaan adik sepupu kesayangannya itu belum bisa hilang, apalagi kalau sedang banyak pikiran seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, kedatangan Neji bukan untuk mengungkit masalah itu, melainkan menjemput adik sepupunya yang akan ditunangkan dengan Sasuke, lelaki dingin cucu kesayangan pemilik sekolah yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun si pemilik sekolah itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau masuk saja dulu." Jawab Hinata.

Neji menunggu Hinata di ruang tamu. Sementara Hinata masuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan kembali menghadap cermin lagi.

Gadis yang terpantul di cermin Hinata tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun birunya. Namun, matanya menunjukkan kegelisahan, tangannya gemetar seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Ia benar-benar gugup. Salah, ia benar-benar takut.

Siapa gadis yang mau bertunangan dengan makhluk mengerikan berwajah tampan itu? Memang, ia tampan, cucu kesayangan pemilik sekolah, pewaris kekayaan berlimpah ruah yang tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan pula. Tapi sifatnya mengerikan! Entah mengidap kelainan apa, tapi sikap Sasuke sungguh minus besar! Senyum langkanya biasanya hanya basa-basi belaka, tidak dari hati (bayangkan! Sudah langka, tidak tulus pula!) dan juga semua prestasi gemilangnya membuatnya sombong dan sering meremehkan orang lain.

Sasuke itu tampan fisiknya saja! Entah mengapa Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior lebih menyayanginya ketimbang Naruto. Bahkan Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior menyerahkan jabatan dan hartanya sebagian besar untuk Sasuke, padahal Naruto adalah cucu dari anak lelakinya, Mr. Namikaze Minato, sedangkan Sasuke adalah cucu dari anak perempuannya, sehingga tak meneruskan nama Namikaze. Dan yang lebih membingungkan, Naruto sepertinya pasrah-pasrah saja menerima kenyataan itu. Mungkin karena ia menganggap Sasuke seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama tinggal di rumah (yang seperti istana) Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior sejak kecil. Ibu Naruto meninggal beberapa saat setelah melahirkan si pirang itu. Orang tua Sasuke meninggal bersamaan dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat Sasuke masih SD, sedangkan ayah Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepasang saudara sepupu yang merangkap sahabat itu memang seperti saudara kandung, bahkan _soulmate_. Walaupun dua orang itu sangat bertolak belakang, tapi mereka saling melengkapi. Sasuke yang dingin, Naruto yang hangat. Sasuke yang serius, Naruto yang sering bercanda. Sasuke yang... akan bertunangan dengannya, Naruto yang menjadi cinta terpendamnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan butiran bening mengalir dari mata Hinata menuruni pipinya.

"Sayang, kau lama sekali!" panggil Neji di luar pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata buru-buru mengakhiri lamunannya (lagi) dan menyeka air matanya.

Dengan agak tergesa Hinata merapikan penampilannya. Ia tak ingin tampil sempurna di hari terburuk dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tak mungkin berpenampilan biasa saja, bisa pecah perang dunia nanti.

"Hinata! Kau masih di dalam, kan?" Tanya Neji waswas. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu kepedihan hati Hinata hanyalah Neji, jadi wajar saja bila Neji khawatir Hinata kabur mendadak.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Hinata setelah menarik napas panjang, menahan beberapa detik, menghembuskan perlahan-lahan, dan berdeham sejenak untuk menghilangkan suara paraunya. Namun Neji tetaplah tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat! Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Hibur Neji, walau ia sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

Pintu kamar Hinata dibuka. Hinata tampak cantik, tanpa tanda-tanda habis menangis. Neji menghela napas lega.

_**-fredella-**_

Setelah menuntaskan hajatnya, Tenten berjalan menuju aula dengan langkah diseret-seret, tak seperti biasanya saat dia berjalan seperti berlari karena saking cepatnya. Lorong-lorong gedung asrama sudah sepi, pasti aula sudah ramai.

Saat melewati lobi gedung asrama, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang teman sekelasnya, Hinata, sedang berjalan bersama Neji. Hinata tampak sangat cantik, tapi juga muram.

"Hei, Hinata!" panggil Tenten yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai, Tenten! Wah, kau cantik sekali." Puji Hinata tulus. Tenten memang berpenampilan agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau luar biasa cantik. Mau ke pesta, kan? Bareng yah!" ajak Tenten.

"Oke, hmm… Sakura dan Ino mana?" Tanya Hinata yang heran melihat Tenten sendirian.

"Aku menyuruh mereka duluan, soalnya tadi aku kebelet pup. Hehehe." Jawab Tenten santai tanpa jaim. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah terbiasa dengan kecuekan Tenten. Di sampingnya, Neji susah payah menahan tawa. Ia heran, ada cewek secuek ini yang bicaranya _ceplas-ceplos_ tanpa ngerasa harus jaga imej, padahal ada cowok sekeren Neji di situ.

"Oh, ya. Kenalkan, Tenten, ini Neji, kakak sepupuku. Neji, ini Tenten, teman sekelasku." Kata Hinata memperkenalkan Neji dengan Tenten.

"Hai, aku Tenten. Kalau kau sih aku sudah tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal anggota keluarga Hyuuga? Hehehe." Ujar Tenten sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Neji menjabatnya sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah aula terlihat di ujung mata, walaupun masih jauh, Tenten mengerang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tak suka pesta. Kali ini tampaknya pestanya jauh lebih meriah, dan itu membuat perutku semakin mulas. Tentu bukan karena aku ingin pup lagi, lho."

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tak sampai matanya, matanya tetap terlihat muram.

"Kau juga tak suka pesta?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku? Biasa saja." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Tapi, kau tampak muram begitu. Pasti kau sebenarnya juga malas datang kan, tapi karena di absen jadi mau tidak mau datang, sepertiku." Tebak Tenten sok tahu.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Tapi Neji yang menjawabnya sambil tertawa (entah sinis atau miris), "Haha, kau ini sok tahu sekali, ya!"

"Namanya juga hanya menebak. Kalau salah ya sudah. Tapi Hinata, bila memang benar, coba pikirkan saja yang enak-enak. Aku saja memikirkan kue-kue dan makanan-makanan enak yang lainnya agar aku bisa menahan kakiku untuk tidak buru-buru pergi dari pesta. Dan sejauh ini selalu berhasil, aku tidak terlalu bosan di pesta. Kau bisa ikuti tips ku. Hehehe." Ujar Tenten polos tanpa mengetahui kalau masalah yang dialami Hinata berbeda dengan masalahnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Setidaknya Tenten sedikit menghibur perasaannya.

Setelah memasuki aula, Tenten pamit untuk menghampiri Ino yang sedang _celingak-celinguk_ sendirian. Hinata tersenyum melepas kepergian Tenten lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menguatkan diri. Melihat Naruto yang melambai ke arahnya, Hinata merasa sangat senang. Mungkin tips dari Tenten bisa ia gunakan. Alasan yang membuat Hinata mau bertahan adalah Naruto. Hinata tak mungkin bisa melukai Naruto bila ia mengacaukan acara ulang tahun kakeknya dan acara pertunangan _soulmate_nya.

_**-fredella-**_

To be continued…

_**-fredella-**_

Gimana nih ceritanya? Review ya biar Fredella bisa tau kekurangan-kekurangannya…

Makasihhh….

Untuk Kasumi as Angel atau Kasumi Yumaeda a.k.a. Rii-chan : Salam kenal juga ^_^ makasih banget mau nge-fave fic abal kaya gini yaa….

Untuk -maria-a.s.L : makasihh.. ^_^

Untuk nacchi cullen : makasih yaa… chap 4 emang kecepetan, jadi wajar aja kalo kelewatan,, hehehe…

Tentang sasusaku, saya bakalan nampilin banyak kok, secara tokohnya di fic ini ya emang mereka berdua.. tapi saya juga ngga tau bakal di chap yang keberapa hehehehe… maaf yaaa…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku.**

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Fredella

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka "Sasuke-Sakura" (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella =D)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

_**-fredella-**_

Suasana dalam aula yang sangat meriah membuat Sakura merasa gerah. Entahlah, walaupun sudah memasuki musim gugur, angin pun sudah mengalirkan hawa dingin, tapi melihat ramainya pesta Sakura merasa perlu mencari udara segar. Padahal acara belum dimulai.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Ino. Tenten belum datang.

"Tidak usah. Kasihan Tenten, kalau dia sudah datang nanti kebingungan mencari kita. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar sebentar. Tak akan jauh dari sini." Tolak Sakura halus. Sakura memang sedang ingin sendiri.

"Baiklah, setelah kau merasa lebih baik kembali lagi, ya?" pinta Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu pergi keluar dari ruang pesta itu.

Begitu melewati pintu, angin malam yang dingin bertiup menerbangkan rambutnya. Dingin. Sakura menyesal kenapa dia tadi tidak membawa jaket atau sweater. Tadi saat menuju aula dari asrama udaranya belum terlalu dingin, langit juga masih cerah. Baru beberapa menit berada dalam aula, tiba-tiba cuaca berubah. Sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi. Bintang-bintang telah lenyap. Bahkan kali ini bulan juga sudah menutup diri. Sakura menuju taman di dekat aula, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang panjang. Merasa sangat sendiri tanpa bulan dan bintang yang biasanya menentramkan, Sakura semakin tersiksa oleh dinginnya angin yang menggigit tulang bahkan seolah menghisap sumsum tulangnya. Tapi untuk kembali ke aula pun Sakura enggan. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pesta kali ini. Terlalu meriah, seakan ada banyak kebahagiaan yang harus dirayakan.

Semilir angin melewati Sakura, seperti selendang yang tak tampak. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Sakura mendekap tubuhnya sendiri menghalau dingin. Namun giginya tak bisa menolak bergemelutuk. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyelimuti punggungnya, di sampirkan di kedua bahunya. Sakura terkejut sekali karena tak mendengar ada yang datang. Saat menoleh, dilihatnya sepasang mata menyipit karena si pemilik sedang tersenyum padanya.

Sakura tercengang. Tak menyangka seorang lelaki tampan tiba-tiba datang dan menyelimutinya dengan jasnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, lelaki itu memiliki kemiripan dengan pangerannya! Ia mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Kulit seputih pualam yang halus seperti Sasuke, rambut gelap yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya seperti Sasuke, hanya saja lelaki ini murah senyum, tak seperti Sasuke yang senyumnya semahal emas.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Di sini kan dingin sekali, apalagi kau tidak membawa jaket atau sweater." Ucap lelaki itu, yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin mencari angin, di dalam banyak sekali orang, aku jadi gerah melihatnya." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai, kau tidak ingin melewatkan satupun acaranya kan?" kata lelaki itu lalu pergi lagi. Bahkan mereka belum berkenalan.

Sakura mengamati lelaki itu, mengingat-ingat apakah pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Tapi Sakura merasa tak permah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Kalau dia memang murid sekolah ini, harusnya Sakura pernah melihatnya. Walaupun siswa Konoha Boarding School tidak sedikit, tapi semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke pasti tak luput dari pengamatan Sakura, termasuk orang yang mirip dengannya. Tetapi sejauh ini belum pernah Sakura melihat orang yang mirip Sasuke, mendekati saja tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati lagi kesendiriannya tanpa terlalu terganggu dingin karena sudah mengenakan jas lelaki aneh itu, Sakura kembali ke aula, karena acara sudah mau dimulai.

_**-fredella-**_

Semua yang hadir dalam aula bertepuk tangan saat Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior meniup lilin berbentuk angka 70nya. Kerlipan pita-pita kecil yang menyembur membuat suasana makin meriah. Wajah Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior tampak berseri-seri. Semburat merah terpancar jelas di wajah putih keriputnya. Setelah berdeham-deham sejenak, beliau mulai angkat suara.

"Puji dan syukur saya panjatkan atas anugerah yang saya terima selama ini. Tak lupa pula saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang hadir malam ini. Baik, langsung saja, karena saya sudah tak sabar ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada Anda semua. Sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan saya di hari ulang tahun saya ini. Hadirin, pada malam ini cucu saya yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris saya, Sasuke, akan bertunangan dengan putri cantik dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata!" ucap Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior antusias.

Semua yang hadir dalam aula itu selain keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga tercengang sejenak, lalu tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana dalam aula itu. Walaupun kebanyakan murid-murid Konoha Boarding School tidak terlalu memedulikan Hinata si putri malu itu, serta Sasuke si patung rupawan itu, namun mendengar semangat dan antusiasme tinggi dari si pemilik sekolah seolah menularkan kebahagiaan kepada semua yang hadir. Salah, hampir semua.

Bagai dialiri aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi, Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Firasat tidak enaknya beberapa waktu lalu terbukti. Padahal belum lama ini Sakura berkenalan dengan Sasuke, menjabat tangan halus, kuat tapi terawatnya. Padahal belum lama ini Sakura bermain tenis bersama pangerannya. Ya, bersama orang yang bertunangan dengannya sekarang juga.

Tak ada setitik pun buliran bening menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura, tapi lutut Sakura gemetar. Melihat keadaan sahabatnya, Ino refleks memegangi siku Sakura dan membimbingnya keluar aula. Tenten yang saat itu sedang mengambil minuman berusaha mengejar untuk ikut, tapi terhalang banyak orang. Dengan susah payah Tenten mencoba menembus kerumunan orang. Setelah berhasil, kedua sahabatnya sudah tidak ada. Tenten keluar aula juga, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tapi tak menemui orang-orang yang dicarinya.

Ino tak mungkin membawa Sakura ke asrama, karena resepsionis pasti akan menanyai mereka. Maka Tenten mencari kedua orang itu di taman-taman sekitar aula. Tenten berlari ke sana kemari dan memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok berbaju putih di bangku taman yang gelap, di bawah pohon besar.

Mata Tenten membesar untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang itu. Mungkin Tenten bisa bertanya padanya. Tapi posisi orang itu yang berada di bawah bayang-bayang membuatnya sulit melihat dengan jelas, justru sebaliknya orang itu yang dapat melihat Tenten.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" Tanya orang itu dengan nada tidak suka.

"Neji? Itu kau?" Tanya Tenten balik. Setelah mendengar suaranya, Tenten tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ya, ini aku Neji. Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Neji ulang.

"Aku mencari Ino dan Sakura, apa kau melihat mereka?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ino? Sakura? Aku tidak kenal!" jawab Neji kasar. Konoha Boarding School memang memisahkan kelas siswa dan siswi, jadi banyak dari mereka yang tidak kenal lawan jenis karena memang masing-masing sibuk, dan hanya bertemu dalam _event-event_ tertentu seperti pesta ini.

"Gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun emas-merah marun dan gadis berambut _pink_ dengan gaun _pink_. Kau lihat tidak?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Hmm, tidak tahu. Dari tadi aku tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Jawab Neji.

"Ya sudahlah, aku cari mereka dulu, ya!" pamit Tenten yang kembali melakukan pencariannya.

_**-fredella-**_

Lutut Sakura masih bergetar saat Ino 'mengungsikannya' ke luar aula. Di balik sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat yang mulai gundul di musim kemarau, Ino mengajak Sakura bersandar di batangnya. Sakura masih saja bergeming.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa kan? Bilang padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja. Katakan!" paksa Ino yang tidak tahan melihat aksi mematungnya Sakura.

"Aku… baik… aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura terbata, masih _shocked_ mendengar pertunangan Sasuke.

"Tapi itu… lututmu gemetar! Aku khawatir kau akan _ambruk_!" ucap Ino dengan penuh khawatir.

"Mungkin hanya kedinginan… ya, kurasa aku agak masuk angin setelah mencari angin tadi." Kata Sakura yang mulai bisa bicara normal. Mengingat saat ia mencari angin tadi, Sakura tiba-tiba jadi teringat pada seseorang yang mirip Sasuke, yang jasnya sekarang melekat di tubuh Sakura.

"Omong-omong, ini jaket siapa? Tadi aku mau tanya tapi acaranya _keburu_ mulai." Tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Entahlah. Tadi ada seorang lelaki meminjamkan jasnya, karena aku kedinginan tadi."

"Lelaki? Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan kurasa aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Ia… memiliki beberapa kemiripan secara _fisik_ dengan Sasuke, apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sakura balik.

Ino tercenung. Memiliki beberapa kemiripan secara _fisik_ dengan Sasuke? Apa yang dimaksud Sakura itu… Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, Sakura, mungkin sedikit musik bisa menenangkan pikiranmu. Bagaimana kalau kuambilkan minum? Kita buat pesta sendiri di sini, kelihatannya asik. Akan kuajak Tenten juga." Usul Ino sambil menyerahkan ipodnya pada Sakura dan berdiri, bermaksud kembali ke tempat pesta untuk mengajak Tenten dan mengambil minuman.

Tinggallah Sakura sendiri, terpencil di balik pohon besar dan memusatkan pikirannya menghayati lagu yang didengarnya dari ipod milik Ino. Sampai-sampai ia tak mendengar sebuah suara seorang gadis yang terengah-engah memanggil namanya dan Ino.

_**-fredella-**_

Setelah dua puluh menit berlari kesana kemari tanpa hasil, Tenten kembali ke tempat Neji sambil terengah-engah.

"Haduh, kemana mereka?" Tanya Tenten, yang lebih berupa keluhan.

"Untuk apa kau mencari mereka?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Mereka itu sahabatku. Mereka tadi meninggalkan pesta. Oh iya, kau sendiri, kenapa sendirian di sini? Adik sepupumu kan sedang bertunangan! Masa kau malah di luar saja?" Tanya Tenten yang baru menyadari hal itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Neji ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata? Jangan begitu, sekesal apapun kau padanya, dia kan tetap adik sepupumu. Masa kau tidak ikut berbahagia di hari bahagianya?"

"Hari bahagia_nya_? Hah, yang benar saja. Sudahlah, gadis sok tahu, lebih baik kau pergi mencari sahabat-sahabatmu yang hilang itu!" usir Neji.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Ternyata di sini enak juga. Di dalam gerah sekali." Ujar Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti kipas, untuk mendapat angin tambahan.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Udara dingin begini kau malah kepanasan?"

"Aku kan habis berlari, jadi tubuhku panas. Lihat, aku keringatan." Jawab Tenten sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku.

Lima menit tanpa suara, Tenten yang ketiduran nyaris saja mendengkur, kalau saja badannya tidak tiba-tiba menggigil hebat. Bajunya yang tadi basah karena keringat kini terasa sangat dingin. Sepertinya Tenten masuk angin.

"Brrr…" gigi Tenten bergemelutuk. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Tenten mendekap tubuhnya.

Neji yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri terkejut mendengar Tenten menggigil. Baru lima menit yang lalu gadis itu mengaku kepanasan, tapi sekarang sudah menggigil hebat.

"Tenten! Tenten! Kenapa kau?" Tanya Neji mendadak panik melihat wajah Tenten pucat sekali.

Tenten tidak juga sadarkan diri. Matanya masih terpejam dan mulutnya yang kebiruan masih bergetar.

Neji melihat sekeliling berniat meminta bantuan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Semua orang masih sibuk di pesta, tak mungkin Neji mengacaukan pesta, menghadiri saja enggan.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Neji membawa Tenten ke ruang kesehatan sendiri.

_**-fredella-**_

To be continued…

_**-fredella-**_

nuri-nuri: nggak suka SasuHina? Sama! Hehehe… =D

Ran Uchiha: menurut Del malah belom tragis, sebenernya pengen bisa jadi tragis, tapi kok kurang 'mengigit' ya?

Makasih banget buat yang udah RnR dan yang mau RnR yaaaa… Del butuh masukan dari readers semua..


	7. Chapter 7

**Aku dan Pangeran Kerang-ku.**

Disclaimer : tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya, Anda tahulah punya siapa

tapi, ceritanya pyur hasil imajinasi Fredella

Pairing : pasangan paling saya suka "Sasuke-Sakura" (walaupun lebih suka lagi kalo Sasuke-Fredella =D)

Warning! : AU, OOC, norak dan kampungan, serta keburukan-keburukan lain siap menanti Anda di cerita ini

Oh iya, sebelumnya author minta maaf karena terlalu lama mengapdet cerita ini (walau emang nggak ada yang nungguin juga sihh.. hehe)

_**-fredella-**_

Pikiran Ino terbagi-bagi saat mengambil minuman di ruang pesta. Sakura yang sedang _shocked_, Tenten yang tidak tampak ujung cepolannya sedikit pun, dan yang terutama… lelaki pemilik jas yang sekarang dikenakan Sakura. Ino hampir saja menyenggol seseorang di depan pintu aula dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang gelas minuman.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Ino sambil menunduk merasa bersalah. Nyaris saja kemeja putih yang dikenakan orang itu tersiram.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku tidak jadi tersiram." Jawab lelaki itu. Ino mengangkat kepalanya.

Seorang lelaki berwajah rupawan dengan kedua garis di pipi yang membentang dari pangkal hidungnya itu tersenyum. Matanya, garis wajahnya… sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi penampilannya cukup jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang senantiasa terlihat rapi, anggun, dan mempesona. Sementara lelaki ini lebih berantakan. Lengan kemeja putihnya dilipat sampai siku, kancing kemeja paling atas terbuka, dan yang mencolok adalah kalung rantai yang menggelayuti lehernya serta gelang-gelang hitam dengan tonjolan-tonjolan perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dari pergelangan tangan itu sampai satu buku jari-jarinya terbalut sarung tangan pengendara motor, yang menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk jari-jarinya mencuat tanpa perlindungan.

"Maaf, Nona. Bisa saya masuk? Saya perlu bertemu dengan adik saya yang sedang bertunangan saat ini dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga." Ucap Lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Oh, tentu. Silakan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Jawab Ino yang langsung melesat menuju tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura tadi.

'Lelaki ini kakak Sasuke? Apa dia yang meminjamkan jasnya pada Sakura? Ternyata dugaanku salah,' batin Ino.

_**-fredella-**_

Dengan cemas Neji menunggu di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Ia tidak terbiasa menolong orang seperti ini, jadi ia agak panik harus melakukannya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter yang memeriksa Tenten keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Neji panik.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Hyuuga. Teman Anda hanya demam karena kedinginan. Besok pagi keadaannya akan membaik dan sehat seperti semula." Jawab dokter wanita berambut kuning itu, yang merupakan dokter utama di gedung kesehatan KBS dan biasanya hanya menangani pasien-pasien khusus.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Tsunade." Balas Neji sambil menyeka dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja berkeringat.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa Nona Tenten ini?" tanya dokter ini jahil. Dokter yang terkenal sebagai tukang gossip ini tentunya tidak mau ketinggalan berita.

"Tentu saja dia Tenten, Dokter sudah tahu itu, kan." Jawab Neji agak ketus, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Maksud saya, apa hubungan Anda dengannya, sampai-sampai Anda meninggalkan pesta pertunangan adik sepupu kesayangan Anda sendiri?" tanya Dokter Tsunade _to the point_.

"Dia teman Hinata, dan tentu saja Hinata sedang tidak bisa membawanya ke sini. Apa saya sekarang boleh menemuinya untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji balik sebelum diberondong lagi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan khas wartawan _infotainment_-nya Dokter Tsunade.

"Tentu, tentu. Tapi sebelumnya…" sebelum perkataan Dokter Tsunade selesai, Neji segera masuk ke ruangan tempat Tenten beristirahat.

_**-fredella-**_

"_You make this all go away_

_You make this all go away_

_I just want something_

_I just want something I can never have…"_

Alunan lagu Flyleaf dengan Something I Can Never Have-nya memasuki kedua lubang telinga Sakura dan mengalir lembut sampai ke dalam hatinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan lagu itu merasuki jiwanya. _Something I can never have_, yeah, he is whom she can never have.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di bahunya. Sakura sontak membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut.

"Kau terlihat asik sekali," ujar orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

Sakura menoleh, lalu kembali dilihatnya sepasang mata menyipit yang lagi-lagi karena pemiliknya sedang tersenyum.

"Eh, kau… mengagetkanku saja," kata Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar, tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Mengapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"Oh… eh… itu… aku… yeah, aku juga sedang mencari udara segar saja," dusta Sakura.

"Kurasa jasku berguna sekali ya bagimu," ujar lelaki itu tanpa niat menyindir sama sekali.

"Eh, maaf. Tadinya aku berniat untuk mencarimu di dalam aula untuk mengembalikannya, tapi aku lupa, dan malah ku pakai lagi untuk menghangatkan tubuhku sekarang. Maaf, kalau begitu ku kembalikan sekarang saja," kata Sakura merasa bersalah sambil melepas jas itu.

"Tidak usah, kau masih memerlukannya. Aku masih lebih tahan dingin daripada dirimu. Tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu, hanya bersyukur saja ternyata jasku bisa menolong orang," jawab lelaki itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sakura.

_**-fredella-**_

Ino membawa dua gelas minuman itu dengan senyum terkembang. Perasaannya sudah lega, mengetahui bahwa _dia_ yang dimaksud Sakura bukanlah _dia_ yang dikiranya semula. Kakak Sasuke tentu memiliki kemiripan secara fisik dengan Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Sekarang lututnyalah yang bergetar. Berusaha tak bersuara sama sekali, Ino mencoba kembali ke aula, atau pergi ke tempat lain. Yang jelas tidak ke tempat ia semula menuju.

Tapi ternyata sulit sekali menggerakkan kakinya dengan baik. Sampai sebuah batu menyandung _high heels_nya dan membuatnya terjerembab.

PRAANGG… bunyi gelas kaca yang beradu dengan batu terdengar sangat nyaring memecah kesunyian. Membuat kedua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan dalam waktu sedetik langsung menghambur menghampirinya, membantunya berdiri dan menyeka darah segar yang mengalir dari tangan yang terkena pecahan gelas.

Melihat darah mengucur dari tangannya, tubuh Ino semakin lemas. Dengan sigap Sai langsung membopongnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sai tahu persis betapa takutnya Ino melihat darah.

"Ino, lihat aku!" perintahnya untuk mengalihkan tatapan Ino dari darah.

Ino bimbang sesaat, ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Sai, apalagi sedekat itu. Tapi ia juga tidak tahan melihat darah yang semakin deras itu. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sai melihat keputusan yang diambil Ino.

_**-fredella-**_

Sakura berjalan cepat di sebelah Sai yang membopong Ino dengan panik. Ia tak kalah paniknya dengan pemuda itu. Baru kali itu Sakura tahu kalau sahabatnya takut melihat darah.

"Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bentak Ino.

Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban Ino. Bukan kata-katanya, karena Sakura tahu itu memang benar adanya, Ino tidak baik-baik saja. Tetapi nada bicara Ino menunjukkan bahwa Ino sangat marah padanya.

"Ada apa dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Sai tanpa suara. Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah Ino masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat dan ditangani oleh dokter Shizune, Sakura dan Sai menunggunya di bangku panjang depan ruangan itu.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura.

Sai hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa… apa kau tahu mengapa sikap Ino berubah? Mengapa nada bicaranya ketus seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Oh, ya, siapa kau?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba teringat ia bahkan belum mengenal orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Namaku Sai. Aku teman SMP Ino, dan masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan kakak beradik Uchiha."

"Kakak beradik Uchiha? Maksudmu, Sasuke punya adik?"

"Bukan adik, tetapi kakak lelaki. Namanya Itachi. Ia memang tidak tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze. Bahkan Tuan Namikaze Minato Senior tidak mau menganggapnya cucu."

"Mengapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena ia tidak seperti Sasuke. Ia… bisa dibilang brandalan." Jawab Sai dengan wajah muram.

"Ooo…"Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih dalam, tapi ia merasa tidak enak. Selain Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapanya, Sai pun bukan teman dekatnya.

"Oh, ya. Mengenai Ino, aku merasa sikapnya lain, berbeda dari biasanya. Apa kau tahu sebabnya?" tanya Sakura mencari topik baru.

Sai menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dulu kami pernah memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat."

_**-fredella-**_

Dengan susah payah Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum senatural mungkin. Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong, oleh karena itulah ia benar-benar berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa memaksakan diri terlihat sumringah malam itu, tapi setidaknya orang-orang jangan sampai melihat senyum palsu itu seperti sebuah seringaian getir.

Diam-diam Hinata melirik lelaki di sebelahnya, yang mengenakan cincin sejenis dengan yang melingkari jari manis kirinya sekarang. Ia hanya menarik sedikit sekali sudut bibirnya. Tapi orang-orang tidak akan heran karena memang seperti itulah pria itu.

Tiba-tiba mata lelaki itu mengeras, secuil senyum di bibirnya pun seketika musnah. Hinata melihat tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti membeku. Maka Hinata menelusuri arah pandangan tunangannya itu dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berdiri 10 meter tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu, mirip dengan Sasuke namun tampak sedikit lebih tua. Dua buah garis terbentang dari pangkal hidungnya, namun tak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar –atau seringaian terkembang di bibirnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti, lelaki itu mengayunkan kakinya lurus ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Pengawal, usir dia!" tiba-tiba suara serak Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior membahana. Dalam waktu singkat kedua lengan lelaki itu dicekal para pengawal.

"Haha, tenang saja, Kakek. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada adikku tercinta yang sedang berbahagia malam ini. Bukan begitu, Sasuke? Kau _bahagia_ bukan?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mulutnya masih membentuk garis lurus, namun bahunya naik turun dan napasnya memburu. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat.

"Jawablah, Sasuke. Kau _bahagia _bukan? Aku datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu, jika kau _memang_ bahagia." Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Hah, sepertinya kau _tidak_ bahagia." Ucap lelaki itu sambil menekankan pada kata _tidak_.

"Cepat bawa ia pergi, pengawal!" teriak Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior lagi.

Pengawal itu segera menyeret lelaki itu, tetapi lelaki yang sepertinya kuat itu bertahan, dan membuat para pengawal kepayahan menyeretnya.

"Kau _tidak_ bahagia, Sasuke." Ulang lelaki itu.

"Pengawal!! Kalian ini payah sekali! Dalam waktu lima detik ia harus sudah pergi dari ruangan ini!!" teriak Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior dengan emosi.

Para pengawal menambah jumlah pasukannya untuk menyeret pria itu pergi.

"Kau _tidak_ bahagia, Sasuke! Kau _tidak_ bahagia, Sasuke! Kau _tidak_ bahagia, Sasuke!" teriak lelaki itu berulang-ulang sampai menghilang di balik pintu tempat ia muncul semula.

"Hadirin, mohon maaf atas kejadian barusan. Ia hanya anak brandal yang suka membuat onar! Mohon lupakan saja kedatangannya tadi dan kembali bersenang-senanglah!" ujar Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Walau tampak kaku, tetapi para undangan kembali berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian mengejutkan tadi.

Tapi, Sasuke masih mematung. Tangannya masih mengepal, tatapannya masih membeku, hanya saja napasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa tanda apa-apa, Sasuke melesat ke luar ruangan dan berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan pesta malam itu.

Meninggalkan kakeknya yang langsung ambruk dengan tangan menggenggam erat jas di bagian kiri dadanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

_**-fredella-**_

Neji memandangi Tenten yang masih terpejam dengan tenang di ranjang rumah sakit KBS, di ruang perawatan VVIP, tempat dimana yang biasanya dirawat di ruangan macam itu adalah orang-orang seperti keluarga Hyuuga, Namikaze, atau Uchiha (Untuk Uchiha hanya Sasuke saja). Rambutnya yang biasanya dicepol tergerai lemas begitu saja. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat menjadi sangat manis dan imut, seperti malaikat kecil sedang tertidur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Neji bergerak mendekati rambut Tenten yang sedikit menutup dahinya, mengurangi pemandangan indah wajahnya yang sedang diamati Neji. Neji menyibakkan rambut itu dan kembali memandangi wajah Tenten. Seketika perasaan teduh, nyaman, dan menenangkan melingkupi hati Neji yang sedang gelisah akibat acara 'spesial' adik sepupu kesayangannya. Walaupun masih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Hinata, tapi perasaan Neji saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik.

Samar, Neji mendengar bunyi seprai yang bergerak. Dilihatnya jemari tangan Tenten bergeser sedikit. Neji langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk tegak, tahu kalau kesadaran Tenten akan kembali. Kelopak mata Tenten bergetar sesaat, sebelum membuka perlahan. Bola mata cokelat itu mulai tampak, dan menyapu sekitarnya untuk mencari tahu dimana ia sedang berada saat itu.

Saat matanya menyapu ke arah Neji, sorot itu langsung berhenti dan kelopaknya membuka lebar karena terkejut.

"Kau… kau sedang apa? Kau membawaku ke mana? Apa kau berniat jahat padaku? Kau, kau, lihat saja, aku ini jago taekwondo! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku!" teriak Tenten histeris.

"Hei, hei! Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini rumah sakit! Kau ini gila ya menuduhku yang bukan-bukan?" sahut Neji gusar.

Tenten kembali menatap sekeliling, tak percaya dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Itu, kau lihat saja selang yang tertancap di pergelangan tanganmu!" ujar Neji meyakinkan.

Tenten memandang pergelangan tangannya, barulah ia percaya.

"Kupikir ini hotel. Lihat saja ruangan ini, tidak tampak seperti ruang perawatan." Aku Tenten malu.

Neji mendengus. "Hah, tentu saja! Kau mana mungkin pernah dirawat di ruang VVIP sebelumnya!"

"VVIP?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun kau bukan siapa-siapa, tapi yang membawamu ke sini adalah aku! Tentu saja pihak rumah sakit memberikan pelayanan terbaik untukmu!"

Tenten mengangguk-angguk paham. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

"Hn, kupikir keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik, aku akan kembali ke aula."

"Aku ikut!"

"Hei, kau ini belum pulih betul! Kau harus beristirahat, bersabarlah sedikit! Besok pagi juga kau sudah sehat."

"Besok pagi? Tapi aku mau pulang malam ini juga! Aku tidak suka rumah sakit!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, ruangan ini tidak tampak seperti rumah sakit. Sudahlah, kau pasti betah. Nikmati saja fasilitas yang langka kau dapatkan ini!"

"Ta –tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku pergi."

_**-fredella-**_

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ino? Bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" Tanya Sakura saat dokter Shizune keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar dan lukanya sudah dibalut. Hanya saja ia sepertinya masih _shocked_ dengan kejadian itu. Kau boleh menemuinya sekarang. Setelah ia cukup tenang, ia sudah boleh dibawa pulang." Ucap dokter muda itu lembut.

"Terima kasih, Dok!" ucap Sakura dan Sai yang segera melesat masuk menghampiri Ino.

Di dalam ruangan dengan beberapa tempat tidur untuk kasus gawat darurat, hanya ada Ino yang terbaring lemah di salah satu tempat tidur pojok di dekat jendela. Mata Ino menerawang, dengan buliran-buliran bening menggelayuti pelupuk matanya.

"Ino…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Ino langsung mengalihkan wajahnya membelakangi Sakura dan Sai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ino ketus.

"Ino, maafkan aku! Apapun kesalahanku, aku menyesal! Maaf!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hah, jadi kau sendiri tidak tahu untuk kesalahan apa kau meminta maaf!"

"Maafkan aku, Ino! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau –"

"Pergilah, Sakura!" bentak Ino.

"Tapi Ino, aku benar-benar –"

"Kubilang PERGI! Pergilah! Suasana hatiku sedang tidak terlalu baik."

Sakura mematung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan Ino.

"Kau juga, untuk apa kau di sini?!" ucap Ino menyadari Sai masih di ruangan itu.

"Kau kan tahu aku masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Sasuke."

Ino diam, tahu kalau hal itu tak bisa disangkalnya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau di sini –maksudku di ruangan ini?! Kembalilah ke tempat pesta! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" ucap Ino sadis.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sai dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja! CEPAT PERGI!!"

Sai masih terdiam.

"KUBILANG PERGIII!!!!" teriak Ino lagi.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Sai hanya terdiam, tidak beranjak menjauh satu senti pun.

"Grrrhh… apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Ino gusar.

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya, untuk apa aku di sini? Di ruangan ini?"

"Tetapi aku juga sudah berkata bahwa aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang berkata kau membutuhkanku?"

"Jadi, untuk apa kau di sini?!" Tanya Ino kembali dengan jengkel.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu. Karena aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Sai tenang.

_**-fredella-**_

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa di sebelah ranjang dorong yang membawa Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior. Nenek Chiyo yang berada di sebelahnya menatap tuan besarnya dengan panik.

Setelah Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior masuk ke ruangan dan langsung mendapat perawatan dari dokter Tsunade, Hinata beserta nenek Chiyo dan beberapa pengawal menunggu di luar ruangan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dengan erat.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan terjadi hal mengejutkan seperti tadi. Walau Hinata tak pernah menyukai acara tadi, tapi ia tak pernah berharap akan terjadi sesuatu yang berdampak seburuk itu. ia tidak suka melihat orang lain menderita, termasuk Mr. Namikaze Minato Senior.

"Nona Hinata, tenanglah. Mengenai Tuan Muda Sasuke biar saya yang mengurusnya. Tuan Namikaze Minato Senior juga sedang mendapat perawatan intensif." Ujar nenek Chiyo yang berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu nenek Chiyo sibuk menelepon seseorang untuk mencari Sasuke. Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli minuman. Ketegangannya membuatnya merasa perlu istirahat dan minum sejenak.

Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan kantin rumah sakit, tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh, itu… ta –tadi itu…" ucap Hinata terbata sebelum ia tak bisa bicara sama sekali karena air mata langsung menderas mengalir di pipinya.

Neji langsung memeluknya dan menepuk lembut punggungnya, menenangkan adik sepupunya itu. Ia tahu Hinata tak akan bisa bercerita saat itu.

"Hinata…" tiba-tiba suara ada suara seseorang lagi.

"Sakura…" ucap Hinata yang langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Kau, sedang apa di sini? Bukankah malam ini adalah…" ucap Sakura menggantung, tak sanggup meneruskannya lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan Hinata belum bisa bercerita sekarang." Jawab Neji.

"Ooh…" kata Sakura, tampak jelas bahwa ia belum puas oleh jawaban itu tapi berusaha ditahannya.

"Oh ya, apa kau teman Tenten?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenten sekarang sedang berada di ruang Orchid. Temuilah."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sakura panik. Hinata juga terkejut.

"Tenanglah, keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja, ia hanya perlu sedikit istirahat. Untuk lebih jelasnya, tanyakan saja padanya langsung."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura yang kemudian pergi ke ruang perawatan Tenten.

'_Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini? Kedua sahabatku masuk rumah sakit, dan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pesta di aula.' _ Batin Sakura khawatir.

_**-fredella-**_

TBC

Yak, so far, any comments or maybe flames?


End file.
